joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Undertaker
|-|Undertaker(Western Mortician 1990-1994)= |-|Undertaker(The Deadman 1994-1996)= |-|Undertaker(Lord Of Darkness 1996-1998)= |-|Undertaker(Ministry Of Darkness 1999)= |-|Undertaker(American Bad Ass 2000-2001)= |-|Undertaker(Big Evil 2002-2003)= |-|Undertaker(The Phenom 2004-2011, 2016–Present)= |-|Undertaker(The Last Outlaw 2012-2016)= Summary The Undertaker is a legendary wrestler who has been with WWE for 25 years. His iconic gimmick, legendary matches, and long running Wrestlemania undefeated streak (until Brock Lesnar broke it) is the stuff of legend. He is known for his many personas, iconic eye rol and sit up, and his moves are easily recognizable to even casual fans. REST IN PEACE..... Powers and Stats Tier: Tier WWE++, Tier -1 after WM 30, Deadman Tier at Wrestlemania(pre WM 30) Name: Mark William Calaway/Mean Mark Callous/Texas Red/The Undertaker Origin: World Class Championship Wrestling(WCCW), Undertaker gimmick in WWE Gender: Male Age: Mark is 51, (born March 24, 1965) The Undertaker is undead and has an unknown age Classification: Human/Pro Wrestler/Zombie/Outlaw/Dark Priest/Biker Powers and Abilities: Self Resurrection, Lightning Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Dark Magic, Automatic Healing Factor(after the sit up), Immortality(type 3 & 7 combined) Attack Potency : athlete, ' at Wrestlemania(pre 30) and in his prime 'Speed : Massively Hypersonic with lightning strikes, Unlimited at WrestleMania(pre 30), generally Immeasurable:, has gotten slower with age, and in his original incarnation Lifting Strength : Athlete class Striking Strength : street level Durability : street level is prime, has decreased slightly with age Range: All of Heaven and Hell Standard Equipment: Cowboy Hat, Shovel(usually during his funeral personas), Large Crucifix(during Ministry Of Darkness era), Motorbike and Biker Chain(during biker eras) Intelligence: Very High (A master of mind games, he managed to even scare Vince McMahon shitless after the Montreal Screwjob, force Vince to apologize, and not get buried in the process) Weaknesses: Age has weakened his human body heavily (90s and early 2000s Taker and full composite Taker are not afflicted by these) Feats * Compiled a MASSIVE 21-0 WrestleMania undefeated streak before losing at WM 30 to Brock Lesnar (Currently has a 22-1 record after defeating Bray Wyatt the following year) * Won the WWE Championship from HULK HOGAN(who was an invincible face at the time mind you) * His matches against Shawn Michaels are considered some of the best of all time, ESPECIALLY Badd Blood 97, WM 25, & WM 26 * Almost killed Mankind....twice. * Still a (semi)active wrestler after 25 years * Did i mention he CRUCIFIED STEVE AUSTIN?! Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Tombstone Piledriver: The move made famous by The Undertaker(tho he didn't invent it), it has dispatched Icons and Demons alike * Jumping Tombstone Piledriver: His ultimate finisher, Taker leaps to infinite heights, then drives his opponent viciously with the force of Hell itself times infinity. Notably used to finish off Shawn Michaels at Wrestlemania 26 * The Last Ride: Undertaker's obscenely powerful take on the Powerbomb. Started using it upon his 2000 return, and still uses it as one of his main moves * Chokeslam: The old reliable for any big wrestler, Taker has defeated many opponents with this staple * Hell's Gate: A vicious Gogoplata choke that Taker started using in 2008. It provides an experience equivalent to entering hell and being trapped in the gates. Very few have had the willpower to escape (Shawn Michaels was one of them) * Old School: Ok. What is so "Old School" about a damn ropewalk? Still a damn cool move. * Snake Eyes: Undertaker tosses his foe face first into the turnbuckle(or nearby object), causing vision problems * Lightning Strikes: Undertaker has the power to use lightning bolts at will * Fire Conjuring: Taker also has the ability to conjure fire at will, although to a lesser degree than Kane * Deadman Sit Up: The Undertaker sits up after being knocked down, absolving himself of all damage in the process * Deadman Coffin: If The Undertaker's physical form is destroyed, it will usually reappear fresh out of a coffin Note: Most of Undertaker's age related weaknesses apply in wrestling, not a standard VS Battle Gallery 2rpd8ye.gif tumblr_ntkl7fr5LJ1r0v2j2o1_500.gif 2pHiq.gif 24e7773a21b82e9aaa13baaf00557219b1cea11d_hq.gif 5ZTV5Ys.gif dd6990796d10733a0e2900c27170622b.300x170x44.gif 3796857-2986646169-tumbl.gif wWLbfl.gif Others Notable Victories: * Shawn Michaels (WM 25 & 26) * Triple H (WM 17, 27, & 28) * Shane McMahon (WrestleMania 32) * Kane (WM 14 & 20) * Sycho Sid (WM 13 WWE Championship) * Hulk Hogan (Survivor Series 1992 & Judgement Day 2002, both for the WWE title) * Stone Cold Steve Austin (Over The Edge 1999 for the WWE championship) * Batista (WM 23 for the World Heavyweight Title) * Mankind (King Of The Ring 98) * SMT Verse * Image Comics * Umineko Verse * Kamen Rider verse * Marvel verse * Screwattack verse Notable Losses: * Shawn Michaels (Badd Blood 1997) * Brock Lesnar (Wrestlemania 30) * Stone Cold Steve Austin (Summerslam 1998) * Roman Reigns (WrestleMania 33) Inconclusive Matches: Category:WWE Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Tier -1 Category:Humans Category:Zombies Category:Darkness Users Category:Male Characters Category:Wrestling Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Rest Category:In Category:Peace Category:Professor Voodoo's Profiles